1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of accessing a cloud server and a cloud system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
As the function of the terminal is enhanced as described above, the terminal can support a function capable of extending the function of the terminal through communication with an electronic device and a cloud server at the outside thereof.